Assassin
by darkwriter
Summary: When the most powerful cyborg ever is sent back in time to terminate the teenager John Connor, their only protection is from an assassin! This time, it's personal.


Assassin **ASSASSIN**   
This takes place after _Terminator 2_.  
  
CHAPTER ONE   
Sarah Connor is driving down the dirt road with her son John. They are in a big 4X4 pick-up truck. John is 16 years old. It is about 8:00 PM.  
  
"Mom," John complains, "I don't need you to drive me everywhere I want to go. I did get my driver's license."  
  
"I know," Sarah replies, "but it's so dark out and I need to know for sure that you're safe."  
  
"Do you really think that another robot is going to drop from the sky and attack us? We stopped the computers from nuking the city, didn't we?"  
  
Suddenly, a bright light flashed above them. The gap through time opened up about ten feet above the ground. A robot suddenly fell out of it. It looked human, just like everything else that ever came back through time. It crashed on the windshield of the car.  
  
Sarah was startled by the sudden chain of events. She quickly leaned forward and stared at the thing in front of her. What surprised her most was not that another object had been sent back through time that looked human, but was that it was wearing all of its clothes. How could it go back in time with non-living objects?  
  
Ms. Connor sent the truck twirling around. It did a 180 degree turn. Then she sped up, trying to shake the thing off her vehicle. However, this was unsuccessful. The robot lifted his arm backward and then moved his fist toward the windshield.  
  
Sarah had anticipated that action. She had been through this routine before. She immediately slammed her foot on the brake pedal as hard as she could. The truck stopped suddenly and sent the thing soaring through the air a few yards before bouncing across the ground several times.  
  
The driver then waited until the machine arose again. Then she re-applied her foot to the accelerator and sped up toward it. The truck slammed into it as it was trying to stand up. The car bumper connected with the thing's head at forty miles an hour. Even at the fast speed the truck was traveling at, neither passengers heard the two things collide.  
  
The obsessed driver then spun the vehicle back around and prepared to repeat the process. However, to her surprise, the head had been completely flattened. There was no blood, though. All she saw was a flat plateau of human-looking skin where the head used to be. Now she knew for sure that this was a killing machine of some kind.  
  
Before she could evaluate the situation futher, the head suddenly liquidized back to the way it was before. Then the entire body marched toward her, step by step, creating a bizarre weapon in place of his hand along the way. As it did all this, Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out a handgun. Then she sped up toward it, going even faster this time. When she had come to the collision point, her target disappeared suddenly. She didn't hit it and couldn't see it anywhere.  
  
"Where did he go?" John asked.  
  
"I don't know," his mother replied.  
  
In that moment, another portal through time opened up and a human fell through it. She landed on the ground and started crying out in pain. She looked like she had just given birth. Unlike the robot, she was not wearing any clothes.  
  
"This one has got to be human," Sarah said.  
  
John glanced at her and asked, "How do you know?"  
  
"Because she's curling up in pain." CHAPTER TWO  
Sarah had wrapped the girl up in a robe she had with her. The girl was beautiful. Her hair was long and blond and her eyes were light blue. She couldn't have been any older than 19.  
  
"Are you okay now?" Sarah asked.  
  
The girl smiled. "Yes, I feel much better now."  
  
"Who was that guy?" John inquired curiously. "How could he go through time with his clothes on?"  
  
"That was Cybernetic Homo Sapianized Droid 4000," she replied. "I don't know why they call it 4000 when it's the only one made. You see, when it was first created, it overpowered those who built it and blew up the factory. The truth is that it had been designed by the most brilliant terrorist mastermind. He invented the program and paid people to build it. The program was extremely advanced. They tell me you stopped one nuclear explosion from happening, but it turns out one came later on instead, thanks to the homosapianized cyborg. This new droid had so much power and no one knew what it was. In the explosion, millions of people died. This new program wanted control over the entire planet. Everyone was afraid it and surrendered to it."  
  
"Right," said John, "but then I came and started a revolution against it."  
  
"Exactly. You were one of the main revolters."  
  
Sarah scratched her head. "Tell us more about the machine itself."  
  
"It's made up of living plasma. It looks like human tissue but it's not. The clothing it was wearing was not actually made of cloth but was living plasma designed to look like clothing. Any weapon it wants can be created by the liquidation of part of its body, just like the clothing."  
  
John nodded as he connected the pieces of the puzzle together. "So that explains why it had that strange-looking weapon."  
  
"Most likely it was a proton element disruptor. That's its favorite weapon."  
  
Sarah was confused. "Wait a second! I thought this was a droid. How can it have a favorite weapon? It's just a machine."  
  
The girl frowned. "Actually, its program was designed to imitate human brainwaves. However, it still does not have any other kind of homosapian life signs."  
  
John was overwhelmed. "Oh, well that's just great! We're fighting a machine that can create any weapon it wants, shape into anything it wants, can look like a human if it wants, and has the brain of a human but cannot be bargained with, be reasoned with, or have the ability to feel pain. We've got no chance against it!"  
  
The girl nodded her head. "Unfortunately, it gets worse. The reason it looked like it disappeared is because it has a temperature monitor created in its program. It can change its body temperature +/- 30 degrees Celcius from the temperature of the air around it. The plasma has a boiling point of 30.87 degrees Celcius."  
  
"What are you saying?" Sarah asked.  
  
"What I'm saying is that if the air around it has a temperature greater than 0.87 degrees Celcius, the cyborg will evaporate."  
  
John asked, "What is 0.87 degrees Celcius in Farenheit?"  
  
"It's approximately 34 degrees," the girl replied.  
  
"Terrific!" John said sarcastically. "I wonder if this cyborg accepts bribes."  
  
"One good thing is that it's visible in the gas form. It looks like black smoke, but you have to look hard to see it."  
  
"That doesn't help very much. It can still go anywhere and do anything without us being able to stop it."  
  
Sarah sighed and asked the girl what her name was.  
  
"I'm Sharon," the female answered.  
  
"Why did they send you? I mean, why didn't they send another cyborg like they did last time. They are practically invincible!"  
  
"They sent me for several reasons." Sharon was about to continue when she saw John staring intently behind her. She quickly turned around. Behind her was a large amount of black steam grouped together.  
  
Sarah pulled her handgun out from her pocket and pointed it up at the gas. She fired a shot. The bullet simply flew right through the smoke and did absolutely nothing. The gun exploded again, but the result remained the same.  
  
"Bullets don't even faze it when it's in gas form," Sharon informed them.  
  
"Oh well," John said. "It's just a little gas. It can't hurt anyone."  
  
"It's gas with a brain," Sharon said. "If it comes by, it could strangle you. We have to go! It can move at up to 55 miles an hour when it's in its gas phase." She sprinted away from the stuff as fast as possible. John and his mother follow closely behind. Sharon immediately turned right and stepped into a gas station. She looked to see if anyone was around and then snatched the gas handle.  
  
John and his mother finally caught up. "What are you doing?" John asked.  
  
Sharon smiled. "It's called living." She placed the gasoline handle on top of a box in such a way that it pointed up into the air. Then she hit the trigger and flipped the bar to make it stay there. Gasoline started spraying into the air. "John, come over here," she said after doing it. "Ms. Connor, toss me the weapon and stay clear." Both did as they were instructed.  
  
Just then, the cyborg steam turned the corner. The first thing it saw was John right next to Sharon. Slowly, it made its way toward him. Sharon was watching the cyborg's movements slowly. When it came near the gasoline, she immediately shot the gas tank.  
  
The explosion caught the cyborg by surprise. Before even this advanced computerized system could respond, fire sprayed right toward it. The flames were injuring its systems, so it quickly lowered under the fire where it was cooler and dropped its body temperature to 25 degrees Celcius. It quickly condensed into plasma form and landed on the ground.  
  
"It's plasma again," Sharon told them. She lifted the handgun and fired at it. The bullet blew a hole through the cyborg, but the liquid then immediately sealed up the wound. She took another shot, this time at its head. The same thing happened, and there was no damage. After she paused her firing, the droid created a proton element disruptor in place of its left hand.  
  
Sharon saw the weapon and panicked. "John, get out of here!" She shot at the new weapon created, trying to knock it away. The bullets hit it, but the droid turned the gun into plasma and recreated it again.  
  
Sharon tossed Sarah's empty handgun off to the side and started running like a maniac. The cyborg lifted his weapon and sent a laser flying right past Sharon's head. The ground exploded in front of her, lifting dirt into the air and sending it crashing toward her. She was knocked backward by the very accurate shot.  
  
The cyborg's gun instantly recharged and blasted again. Before he could, Sharon had gotten up and started running again. The laser blew up behind her, not altering her course at all. She quickly turned the corner and headed toward the place where she thought John and his mother would be waiting.  
  
She came to the truck and saw the duo standing next to it. "Come on!" John yelled. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Sharon rushed toward them and turned her head back over her shoulder as she ran. Behind her, the cyborg was catching up fast. Its weapon was aimed at John as it ran and fired once.  
  
The laser sped right toward John as fast as the speed of light. It just barely missed him by mere inches. The back of the truck exploded right behind him, and he was sent flying forward. Sarah gasped and rushed to help her son.  
  
"Ms. Connor," Sharon shouted. "I need a weapon."  
  
Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out a grenade. She tossed it into the air in Sharon's direction. It landed a few feet in front of Sharon, so she picked it up and kept going.  
  
Sarah got her son to rise to his feet and walk to the other end of the truck, so the terminator couldn't shoot him. Sharon kept running toward the truck and opened the door. While the cyborg was following, she got inside and dove out the other side. When the cybornetic organism tried to follow, it found the grenade lying on the seat without its pin.  
  
The entire truck instantly exploded magnificently. Sharon rolled to the side, trying to avoid the debree flying all over the place. When the particles stopped shooting around, she looked back at the fiery remains of the vehicle. "It's a good thing you carry grenades around Ms. Connor," she said.  
  
John smiled. "Well that takes care of it, right?"  
  
Sharon shook her head. "It's still alive. The heat will only incourage it more to turn into the gas state. We'd better get out of here."  
  
The trio decided to steal a car. They did so by using their only remaining grenade to persuade the owner to give it to them. She was not too thrilled, but she didn't desire to be blown up. Therefore, she decided to hand them the keys.  
  
Sharon jumped into the driver's seat and started up the engine. Sarah sat in the passenger's seat and John jumped into the back. Sharon then took them out of there as fast was humanly possible, looking at the rear-view mirror the entire way.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Sarah said, "about why they chose you to come protect us."  
  
Sharon turned her antention back on her driving. "Remember that explosion I told you about? My father was killed in it. After that happened, I was so ticked off that I tried hunting down the terrorist leader I told you about. His name is Roger Tynon. Tynon was hard to find, but after two years of searching, I found him and killed him."  
  
John gasped. "I sent an assassin back in time to protect me?"  
  
Sarah was just as shocked. "I don't believe it!"  
  
Sharon sighed. "My father had been murdered by the cyborg Tynon created. Ms. Connor, I thought you of all people would understand my situation. Anyway, even after that I still had an even worse enemy than Tynon was: the cyborg. I decided to try to hunt it down too. That's why I volunteered to come back. Connor knew I who I was, but he also knew I was a warrior and a genious. I spent three years straight studying the droid's programming and trying to figure out its weaknesses after I killed Tynon."  
  
"So what have you discovered in that time?" Sarah asked.  
  
"The programming is brilliant. The thing thinks like a human but does not have any compassion. It was created for destruction purposes, and will destroy anyone who endangers it. Right now, there are two people whom threaten its life: John Connor and the President."  
  
John was startled. "Did you say the US President?"  
  
"Yes, I did. The President, still alive in forty years, will be your strongest supporter. Since the cyborg missed its opprotunity to kill you right away, I'm sure it'll go after him next and then hunt you down later."  
  
"If it has any sense at all, it will not go anywhere near President Charles. There must be a million secret service agents around that place!"  
  
"No, there aren't nearly that many. But even if there were, you forget whom we are talking about. The cyborg is an advanced killing machine. I told you all of its capabilities. The White House could be easily penatrated by it."  
  
Sarah leaned back in her seat. "Okay, so we know where it might be going. What do we do now? Could we devise a plan, leaving John somewhere safe and going to the White House to do it?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Sharon said. "I have orders from Connor not to leave... well, himself... alone under any circumstances. We'll have to take him with us as soon as we figure out how to beat it."  
  
"That could take forever!" John piped in. "You studied the design for years and still don't know its weaknesses!"  
  
Sharon glanced briefly back at him. "Well, I know more than anyone else does. Heat and explosions don't really harm it too badly because it will instantly turn into gas and be practically invincible. A good idea would be to freeze it, except that its ability to alter its body temperature conciderably makes it almost impossible to freeze. Even liquid nitrogen wouldn't freeze it, it'd just prevent it from evaporating." She sighed. "However, we have one advantage. Although this droid is smart, I am much smarter."  
CHAPTER THREE   
The place is Washington DC. The cyborg was the first to arrive. Standing outside the gate around the White House, he prepared to make his move. His body temperature increased to 40 degrees Celcius and rapidly turned into smoke. He made his way through the gate and then condensed.  
  
"Who is that?" one of the secret service agents hollered when the cyborg trotted across the White House lawn. The cyborg located the man instantly. Then he liquidated an electromagnetic destroyer and fired a charge at the guy. It hit him in the leg and sent deadly electric shocks throughout his entire body. In mere seconds he was dead.  
  
After that, all six secret service agents standing outside shot like mad at the intruder. The bullets simply went through him and their damage was sown by the plasma all over him. Then he took a shot at two of the fighters who stood right next to each other. He hit them both, electrifying them instantaniously.  
  
"We're going inside to get the President," one of the guards yelled. The cyborg focused in on him. From the information preprogrammed inside it, it identified the man as President Frank Charles' head of security, David Smith. He was talking to the secret service agent forty feet away from him. Both he and the agent next to him rushed inside the White House while the last soldier stayed outside. He was going solo against the cyborg.  
  
The warrior ducked behind a limo parked in the White House driveway. The killer droid knew that it was impossible to hit a target hiding behind something with an electromagnetic destroyer unless the person were touching the object as it was electrified. In dealing with this, the droid created in his other hand his favorite weapon: the proton element distroyer and, with one great shot right at the exhaust, blew up the entire limousine. That took care of the agent hiding behind it too.  
  
Now the droid had a clear path all the way to the south entrance of the white house. Slowly, it made its way up to the first window it came to and smashed through it without any difficulty at all. Two secret service agents standing in the room reached for their weapons as quickly as possible. The cyborg didn't allow the first one to even pull his handgun out by electricuting him with the electromagnetic destroyer in his right hand. The second soldier raised his weapon and fired at the intruder twice. When both shots hit their target right in the head and it instantly reformed, he was scared to death. Then, after one shot with the electromagnetic destroyer, he was dead.  
  
The droid's human brainwaves concentrated on figuring out where President Charles would be located. According to his programming, the President would probably be in the Blue Room. But then, unlike other cyborgs were able to, it thought intelligently. "If I were the head of security," it thought, "I'd try to sneak Frank out the basement exit quickly and quietly. But that's only a few rooms away from me, and it would take longer for them to reach it. To be perfectly safe, they'd try to sneak out the back door slowly." The droid's body temperature increased, and the cyborg evaporated.  
  
A semi with a giant container of liquid nitrogen suddenly pulled in toward the White House. It smashed through the fence easily and parked right in the back yard. The doors sprung open and out stepped Sharon, Sarah, and John. They surveyed the area and found the the four dead troopers lying there. Sharon went around and examined the bodies and reported her findings.  
  
"Most of these are not very bloody. It looks like they were just electricuted with so much voltage that it killed them. It looks like the cyborg used an electromagnetic destroyer on these three. The fourth is with an explosive weapon. I would assume it was the proton element disruptor again." She paused and then reached for a tube connected to the liquid nitrogen tank. "Now remember that this will not make the cyborg freeze or smash apart like it would with other people and objects. We're only using it to prevent it from evaporating, understand?"  
  
The cyborg rose up through the small gaps in the ceiling as steam and condensed on the above floor. It was in the Blue Room, but no one else was there. It rushed out through the Green Room and into the Cross Hall. There were two secret service agents waiting on the west side and one on the east. All three had their weapons already drawn as though they had been prewarned. However, instead of handguns, these guys had machine guns in their hands.  
  
Firepower blasted down both ends of the hall. The droid was riddled with ammunition, which simply slammed into him and did nothing damaging. After 15 consecutive seconds of firing by the Americans without prevailance, the droid quickly made himself evaporate for a mere second. Both sides, who were on the same team, blasted at one another and both fell down after being shot.  
  
The droid returned to being plasma and walked toward the East Room. The soldier there, wounded in two spots in his stomach, gained enough energy to rise to his feet and lifted his weapon toward the monster. It saw his actions immediately and, with much greater speed, aimed the proton element disruptor and fired. The soldier's body was launched all the way out of the hallway and out one of the windows in the East Room.  
  
Head of Security Smith and the other agent who had gone to get the President were rushing down the East Room with the man. They heard the bullets being fired in the hall and then saw the corpse fly through the air near them. They moved faster then, and the head of security ordered the other agent to fight the intruder off and buy them more time to reach the exit only two rooms away.  
  
Although not thrilled by the proposition, the soldier loaded his MP5K and blasted at the cyborg as it entered. Without any difficulties, the cybernetic organism quickly stretched its body out over the trooper and crashed down on him, suffocating him in plasma. Then the robot returned to its original position and hurried out toward the exit the President was heading toward, changing its appearance in the process.  
  
David Smith and President Charles finaly made it to the exit. They heard and saw the agent they ordered to kill the intruder charge toward them saying, "I killed him! It's all over!"  
  
"There could be more coming," The chief of security sneered. "I've got to get Mr. President to safety."  
  
The fake agent suddenly changed faces to the cyborg's normal appearance. Then it quickly liquidated a grenade. Tossing it toward them, a smile crossed its face.  
  
"Whoa!" the security chief shouted as he pushed the President away from the exit. The door exploded suddenly, killing the man.  
  
The President got up and glared at the droid. Its proton element disruptor was recreated and was aimed right at the respected leader's forehead. The machine's left hand reached out and oozed around his neck.  
  
"No one will interfere with me: not even you!"  
  
Suddenly, liquid nitrogen blasted toward the cyborg. It just barely missed the President, but knocked the droid back a few feet. It released its grip on the neck of the President and looked at its attacker.  
  
"Get out of here Mr. P!" yelled Sharon as she sent more of the stuff in the robot's direction. The President ran out as Sarah stepped in with her own hose and rushed to join the fight.  
  
Liquid nitrogen slowed the cyborg much more than bullets did. The cold air caused it to move slowly and have to keep raising its body temperature continuously. Also, it couldn't see through the blaze of freezing matter in the air so it could not retaliate.  
  
Suddenly Sharon had an idea. She had known all along that frying the droid would work except that it was heat and that would allow him to evaporate. But there was a way to cool him and decompose him too.  
  
"Keep spraying him," Sharon said as she dropped her hose. "I've got a plan." She quickly pulled out a nickel, a lighter, and a pin. "Melted nickel," she said as she melted the nickel with the lighter, "with silver and a few other elements makes a cool acid. It eats things up while remaining cold. It'll be twenty years before the first scientist invents this." She had all the ingredients except sulfur. "Sulfur, where can I get some sufur?" She looked around and found a small stone. "Yes! I don't know how it got here, but it's a lifesaver!" She mixed the ingredients in a pot and sprayed them with liquid nitrogen. "The final ingredient is cool nitrogen and we have Meadereic Acid!"  
  
Before the acid ate through the bowl, she flung the contents at the robot. It screamed as the stuff slowly ate away at itself. There was not much acid there, but it was enough. Nothing was left of the droid.  
  
Suddenly, the ceiling in the room started creaking. "The liquid nitrogen we sprayed weakened the walls! Let's get out of here before the room falls down on us!" They hurried out as ceiling collapsed behind them.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" John cheered as they came out. "Hasta la viesta, baby!"  
  
"John," Sarah called, "come up with some new material!"  
  
_THE END_


End file.
